powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mummy Lord Physiology
The power to possess the traits of a Mummy Lord. Stronger version of Mummy Physiology, Variation of Undead Lord Physiology and Mythic Lord Physiology. Capabilities The user has the ability to transform into a Mummy Lord, one of the most powerful types of undead. Mummy Lords have unfathomable powers equivalent to that of gods, for in their time in the afterlife they acquired even greater dynamistic prowess and prestige than when they were alive. Many of whom were praised as pharaohs and queens or their influential advisory's/consorts in a past life. The Lord of all mummies has total dominion over all other Mummies as well as the dominions in which they once ruled over while among the living. More often than not the rise of a Mummy Lord will bring with it all of the world ending plague and disaster upon the current world. Applications * Curse Manipulation ** Curse Empowerment ** Enchantment ** Luck Energy Manipulation ** Mummification * Earth-Bound Physiology * Life-Force Absorption ** Self-Resurrection *** Body Creation *** Organic Generation * Mummy Physiology ** Defunct Physiology *** Contaminant Immunity *** Disease Immunity *** Oxygen Independence *** Pain Suppression *** Pressure Resistance *** Self-Sustenance *** Thermal Resistance ** Wrapping Manipulation *** Bandage Manipulation *** Clothing Generation *** Silk Manipulation ** Supernatural Condition *** Supernatural Agility *** Supernatural Cells **** Ultimate Regeneration *** Supernaturally Dense Tissue *** Supernatural Reflexes *** Supernatural Strength * Society Manipulation ** Civilization Rebuilding *** Civilization Advancement * Subordination Manipulation ** Army Manipulation ** Control Manipulation ** Loyalty Empowerment ** Monarchy Inducement * Unfettered Body Variations * Alpha Physiology * Afterlife Lordship Can blur the boundaries of the afterlife resurrecting any of their choosing. * Curse Embodiment Lords can become a living plague upon the earth. ** Animal Magic *** Human Manipulation *** Insect Manipulation *** Snake Manipulation * Dark Lord Users can be come a powerful evil overlord. * Death Transcendency Obtain unimaginable power upon death. * Divine-Demonic Energy Manipulation A great many Mummy Lords have access to both or either holy and unholy power. ** Demonic Force Manipulation ** Divine Force Manipulation * Environmental Unity Share a special union with the land one ruled in life. ** Desert Manipulation ** Mountain Manipulation ** Rural Manipulation ** Urban Manipulation ** Wetland Manipulation * Life and Death Transcendence Ascend beyond life and death. * Past Mode Lords are or can physically regress to their living prime. * Science-Magic Ascendancy The ancient civilizations ruled were ahead of their time. ** Event Manipulation ** Order/Chaos Manipulation ** Process Speed Manipulation * Transcendent Connection Many Mummy Lords either have or are a transcendent power base. ** Deity Reincarnation *** Deity Manipulation * Undead Manipulation Related to mummies. ** Undead Summoning * Undead Pulse Once truly revived a user is neither dead nor alive. Associations * Afterlife Lordship * Demonic-Undead Lord Physiology * Life and Death Lordship * Transcendent Undead Physiology Limitations * Power and immortality can be stripped from them. Known Users * Judges of Duat (Chronicles of Darkness/Mummy: The Curse) * King Ramses (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Anakaris (Darkstalkers) * Apocalypse (Marvel) * N'Kantu (Marvel) * Pharaoh (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) * Scarab (Mummies Alive!) * Imhotep (The Mummy Franchise) * Wrath of the Pharaoh (Soul Eater) * Mumm-Ra the Ever-living (ThunderCats) * Settra the Imperishable (Warhammer) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Magical Powers Category:Rare power